


Practice Makes Perfect

by sunflowersailor



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, another fluff piece from yours truly, just guys being dudes pt 2, moomin is a gay disaster and thats the tea, wrote this at 3 am so apologies for spelling and grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersailor/pseuds/sunflowersailor
Summary: Moomin has been trying for days now to perfect his confession to Snufkin. What a shame it would be if Snufkin accidentally overheard him practicing from inside his tent, which totally does not happen at all.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> *wakes up in a cold sweat at 3 am* i have to write more fluff or I Will Combust

The morning light filtering through the tent was usually what woke Snufkin up on most days, but today was different.Today, it was a hushed yet slightly frustrated sounding voice coming from a few feet away where he'd been sleeping. His first thought was that maybe someone had been looking for something in the area and maybe he'd go out and help them, if just for the purpose of making said person stop talking so he could enjoy the morning in peace. But not long after he'd thought through that decision, the voice spoke up again, a little clearer this time.

"...No, that's too cheesy, he'd probably laugh at me if I say that."

Was that… Moomin? And who was he talking about?

"Okay, let's try again…"

Snufkin's ears perked up. It was definitely Moomin, and he sounded very troubled. But whatever it was, Snufkin figured having a small talk with him would do the trick.

That was his thought process, at least, until he heard his own name.

"Snufkin, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time now… it's… oh geez, I can't do this at all!"

Snufkin was still frozen in place, listening very closely for his friend's next bit of monologue. Try as he might, he couldn't help but think that whatever Moomin might've said next would be something awful or devastating. His heat rate began to pick up.

"Okay, I have the intro down, just have to do the next part. Okay," Moomin cleared his throat. "Listen, I really like hanging out with you a lot. Er, I like being together with you… Wait! That's way too obvious!"

As Moomin went back to grumbling about fixing this and that, Snufkin breathed a quiet sigh of relief. This certainly wasn't what he had expected at all, but at least it wasn’t anything like he was imagining. His heart was still racing, but this time for a different reason. On one hand, he was relieved it wasn't anything bad. But on the other, whatever Moomin was talking about sounded suspiciously like… well, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. It was probably not that anyway, just rambling about how much he appreciated his presence as a friend. 

And yet despite everything, Snufkin still found his heart was racing, and he wasn't quite sure why. 

Or maybe he did know.

"-and also! I…"

Snufkin had been caught up in his own thoughts for so long that he realized he'd missed whatever Moomin had been saying for the past 30 seconds or so. He quickly but quietly scooted to the front of the tent, tilting his head more towards Moomin's voice.

"I want to go on adventures with you all the time! And I'm really sad when you leave in the winter, but I know why and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to trap you here by saying this," he said, then briefly paused to think before continuing.

At this point, Snufkin was aching to know what Moomin wanted to say.

"I'm just trying to, uh... ah forget it, I might as well just say it if I’ve gotten this far.” 

He heard Moomin suck in a huge breath. “I'm trying to let you know that I like all our talks, like you tell me about your travels, and when you give me advice, and when you encourage me even if it’s a silly idea, a-and make me feel safe. And well, oh, I've rambled on for so long already! The point is, I really like you a lot, Snufkin,” he finished, struggling to catch his breath. 

And then, almost so quiet that Snufkin struggled to hear, Moomin added one last thing. “And… I hope you don't find me weird for saying that."

For a moment, complete silence had taken over Moominvalley. Not a single bird was chirping, and not even the river flowing nearby was registering in Snufkin's mind. The one thing that was registering was Moomin's very sweet, albeit poorly planned, confession.

But Snufkin could care less about how well thought out the confession was. What mattered was that Moomin's genuine feelings were all there, laid out in front of him. And the fact that Moomin tried hard to express them made Snufkin's heart feel warm, as it always had around his friend.

All he had to do now was respond.

Carefully and quietly unzipping the tent entrance, Snufkin stepped out with a light smile on his face, clapping his hands as he did so.   
“Very impressive, Moomintroll!”

Moomin, upon seeing him, yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock in the process and landing on his butt.

"S-Snufkin! Oh gosh, how much of that did you hear?"

Snufkin couldn't help chuckling. "Well just about everything, I think."

Moomin covered his face, which was slowly turning very red, and looked away. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that, I wasn't ready yet," he mumbled.

Snufkin walked over to his fluffy companion and squatted next to him. "Moomin," he started in a soft voice, "I don't care that you didn't know exactly what to say. You don't need to be perfectly articulate to get me to like you."

Moomin slowly turned his head toward Snufkin. "And, you don't find me weird for saying all that stuff about, well y'know…"

Snufkin shook his head. "I don't at all. I think it's very sweet of you to consider my feelings too." 

He reached out his hand. 

"We can take this slowly and carefully to start, learn more about our boundaries and whatnot. After all, they say that practice makes perfect. Does that sound good to you?"

Moomin nodded and took Snufkin's hand.

"I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave an F in the chat for our gay disaster Moomin, feelings are hard
> 
> Tumblr: sunflower-sailor  
> Twitter: @holyfvckgamers


End file.
